


Where Good Characters Go When They Die

by KirkyPet



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fanfiction, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkyPet/pseuds/KirkyPet
Summary: After death is a gateway to infinite possibilities. If the Creators wish it.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Where Good Characters Go When They Die

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship these two so hard, but can't bring myself to wish any different ending to Rogue One. Because it was perfect and tragic. But that's why we have fanfiction, right?

“Jyn – Jyn?”

“I’m here. I’m here. It’s okay. What happened?”

“I don’t know. Are we dead?”

“Dead? I don’t know. I – I think we probably should be? That flash, and everything went _up_. The sea was boiling - ”

“It’s gone now.”

“Yeah. It is. I think we must be dead, if the sea’s gone. The stars are different too.”

“Maybe we’re just somewhere else? No – we’re dead. Nothing hurts anymore. I wouldn’t be able to do – this – if I wasn’t dead.”

“It’s so quiet. It’s nice, really. Peaceful. I’m glad you’re here too. I wonder where everyone else is. K2 and Bodhi and - ”

“I don’t think droids get an afterlife.”

“You don’t know that. He might be here. Wherever here is.”

“Who’s that?”

“Who?”

“Someone over there. Coming this way.”

“It’s a man - It’s funny, I thought it’d be a woman. On a horse. A flying horse. It’s silly, but my father used to tell me about them – they would take the dead from the battlefield to the next life - ”

“A skeleton woman in a crown. That’s what I’d imagined. I must’ve seen a picture once. I can remember. He doesn’t look like what’d I’d expected either.”

“Here he comes.”

“Greetings, heroes.”

“Hello. Um – who are you?”

“I am the one who will guide you to your next life.”

“Oh. Hang on – heroes? Does that mean it worked? Did they receive the transmission?”

“Yes. Your mission was successful. You have greatly pleased the Creators. They wish you to continue your journey.”

“Creators?” _*aside to Cassian*_ “Does he mean the Force?”

“The Creators have great plans for you. They wish you to live many lives, in many worlds.” _*waves a hand at thousands of doors*_

“But we can’t go back? To our old lives?”

“No. You are dead. That cannot be circumvented. Do you wish to return to a different version of events?”

“I – I don’t know. Cassian?”

“What would these new lives be _like?_ Will there be peace or war?”

“There will be as much peace and as much war as you wish. The Creators will provide.”

“Will we be – together?" _*looks at Jyn, embarrassed*_ "I mean, only if you - ”

“Do you wish to be - ?”

“Yes! – I would like that. If _you_ \- ”

“Then it is decided.” _*some doors disappear*_

“Will I see my father again?”

“That is certain.”

“And the others? Our friends?”

“That is certain.”

“My mother? What about Cassian’s people?” *turns to Cassian* “Did you _have_ people?”

“I can’t remember. I guess. Maybe. Will we meet them?”

“That is less certain.”

“It’s a chance. So many doors. Can we try them all? Which should we choose first?”

“It is your choice to make. What do you most desire?”

“A bath?” _*laughs*_ “I would love a bath.”

“Wow, yeah. A bath would be amazing.”

“Then it is decided.” _*two doors remain, they step toward the nearest*_

“Shall we?” _*they take hands, and Jyn opens the door*_

“Farewell, heroes! Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's a bath-fic now. Tbh i haven't read any Rogue One fic yet, I watched the film for the second time last night and the urge to wave them off into fluffy alternative universes persisted so here we are. At least it's short.


End file.
